A large, persuasive, and ever-increasing body of evidence links chronic inflammation to virtually all of the chronic diseases that cause the majority of disability and death in the U.S., including diabetes, cardiovascular diseases (CVD), and cancer. Diet plays a central role in the regulation of chronic inflammation. However, until we developed the dietary inflammatory index (DII) there had been no scientifically valid way to relate what individuals eat to the capacity of foods consumed to modulate inflammation. The new generation DII has now produced an impressive research base that ranges from predicting blood levels of inflammatory markers, to clinical conditions associated with inflammation, to a variety of health-related endpoints including cancer incidence and mortality. Connecting Health Innovations (CHI) and our scientific and clinical research partners at the University of South Carolina are committed to translating these research findings to places of clinical need and